This is going to work!
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy and Nick had been back a little over six weeks from the task force. All had gone well but fitting back into their lives had been a little harder than Andy had expected. One-Shot


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy and Nick had been back a little over six weeks from the task force. All had gone well but fitting back into their lives had been a little harder than Andy had expected. Gail had not forgiven Nick and Sam was just plain not acknowledging Andy's presence and when he did, they screamed at each other. What was hard to accept was that life had moved on while they were gone and so many things had changed. Today was no different, it had been a tough shift and Andy needed an escape.

Nick looked over at Andy as he parked the patrol car at the station. Nick took a deep breath, "shift is over, you going to the penny?"

"Yes, I think a little tequila and scotch will wash this day away. "

Nick chuckled, "I have a small thing I need to do and I will meet you there, ok?"

"Nick, I don't need a babysitter, I know you are setting up chocolates and flowers to be delivered to Gail for tomorrow, go do it. I am good."

"Maybe I need some liquid courage too?"

Andy snickered, "Come on, lets go get changed."

After a good hot shower and changing, Andy headed out of the locker room and over to the penny. By the time she walked over, Traci and Dov were already there, while Oliver, Sam and Marlo were at the counter of the bar.

Traci saw Andy walk in and waved to her, "Over here Andy."

Andy held up her finger to show just a minute and walked up to the bar, Liam walked over, "Andy, good to see you, what can I get you?"

"Six shots of Tequila and a scotch on the rocks."

"Got it"

From across the bar, she saw Sam raise his eyebrow at her order. Andy just turned to the side and ignored him. Why would he care what I drink, he hasn't paid attention to me since I returned. Andy huffed and turned back to just as Liam was putting the drinks down. "Thanks Liam"

Liam waved as he went over to get another order.

Andy took the drinks and headed to Traci. "I got shots for us."

Traci, Dov and Andy downed the shots quickly. Andy then worked on her scotch while Dov went to get more drinks. By the time Andy had done several more shots and was working on her third scotch when Nick walked up. "Hey Nick, you made it. "

Nick sat down at the table and put his arm on Andy's shoulder. "Yep, figured you would need a ride home. Looks like you drank Traci under the table."

Traci had her head on the table and looked like she was passed out. Dov was leaning back in his chair and also looked pretty far-gone. Nick chuckled, "Any one else need a ride home?"

Oliver walked over and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "I can get Traci and Dov home, they are on my way. Can you get Andy?"

Nick shook his head, "I planned on it, long as Sam doesn't kill me. He has been shooting me death glares since I got her."

"Oh, don't mind him, he just don't like sharing his rookie."

Nick scoffed, "His rookie, he dropped her like a sack of potatoes, he has no claim. Sooner he realizes that, the better off everyone will be. "

Oliver turned to look at Sam, shook his head, "Nick just get Andy home safe, ok?"

Nick nudged Andy, "Hey, I need to get you home so I can go home and get some sleep."

Andy tried to stand up, Nick had to brace her and got her out to the car. As he got her next to the car, he reached for his keys to unlock the door when he heard Andy say something.

"Andy?" He turned to see where Andy was looking.

Andy took a deep breath and asked, "Did you need something Sam?"

Sam moved in closer, "I need you."

Andy held up her hand to stop him, "You don't need me nor want me. You have proved that, you quit."

Sam's face turned red, "That comment was below the belt."

"Because it was so untrue?"

Sam huffed a little, "Because I am in love with you."

Andy huffed at him.

Sam continued, "Don't belittle us, it's insulting and beneath you, designed to drive me away. I am not going away.

Andy took in a deep breath, "I don't have to drive you way. By definition you are unavailable, you are away."

"Then what Andy?"

"I wait for you, I watch for you, my whole life is you, I can't breath because I am waiting for you, you own me, you control me. I belong to you, " sobbed Andy.

Sam took a step forward, "Really? You own me, you control me, I belong to you. You don't think I want to be the better man, you don't think I want to be the honorable man, the man you want me to be? I love you, I am in love with you, you are the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breath without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you, I watch for you, I exist for you, If I could escape all this and run away with you to make you happy, I would. I belong to you, we are in this together."

With that, Sam turned and walked to his truck and left.

Andy burst into tears and started to collapse to the ground. Nick caught her and helped held her, "Shhh, Andy its going to be ok." Nick helped her into the car and drove her home.

Nick got her into her apartment and into bed. He left her note saying to call him in the morning and he would come pick her up.

As Nick started to leave, he opened the front door to see Sam standing there.

"Sam"

"Nick"

"I got her into bed, she should be good to go until the morning."

"Can I come in and stay here tonight."

"Do you think that is wise Sam?"

"I am going to fight for her, for us."

"Ok, Sam, I will leave you here. I have a key for emergencies, so if you need me to comeback I can. Just call me."

Sam nodded.

"You can do this Sam but make sure this is what you really want to do because I have no problem kicking your ass if you hurt her again."

Sam glared at Nick, "I got it."

Sam walked into the living room as Nick closed the front door.

He sat down on the sofa and got comfortable. Sam had a plan, a good plan. It was going to work, it has to work. He needed Andy.

As he fell asleep all he could think was, this is going to work.

He was getting his Andy back.


End file.
